


沃洛克长大后找到克鲁利向他求婚而亚茨拉菲尔竟然.avi

by starsnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Warlock propose marriage to Crowley, and Aziraphale think they...
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 原本只想写个300字小段子，没想到脑洞生长得有些肆意。如果我写车后续，有人看吗？
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Crowley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	沃洛克长大后找到克鲁利向他求婚而亚茨拉菲尔竟然.avi

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只想写个300字小段子，没想到脑洞生长得有些肆意。  
如果我写车后续，有人看吗？

曾经克鲁利搞错了敌基督，把十一年的密切关注花在了一个普通人类孩子身上。他一直认为，就像玛丽·波平斯电影的结局一样，那孩子不会把和照顾过他的保姆的分别放在心上太久。然而十几年后，当一辆时髦的黑色兰博基尼呼啸着开到他公寓门前，停在他的老宾利旁边，他发现他又错了。  
沃洛克·道林穿着挺拔的白色礼服（人们结婚时会穿的那种西装），把象征放浪的金色长发工整地梳在脑后，从他的兰博基尼里掏出一大捧鲜红的玫瑰。这个英气逼人的小伙子满面笑容地跑过来，在一位眉毛拧成倒八字的墨镜摇滚中年人面前毫不犹豫地单膝跪下来。  
“嫁给我。”  
“等——等等——我确信我们不认识——”  
“你是安东尼·J·克鲁利，在我五岁时，你是我家的保姆阿什脱雷斯。以及你是一位如假包换的真正恶魔。”  
“你是怎么——”  
“当然我费了不少时间，才终于找到你。多亏你平日不算低调，你的‘小奇迹’总会留下能够追溯的蛛丝马迹。”  
“孩子，孩子，听着，我不能——”  
“你是恶魔，你不会老，你也不会死，我只想在我短短的一生里你能陪着我。就像我小时候那样。”  
“但、但是，可是，额……”  
撒旦啊，上帝啊，他该怎么办。  
他该说不，他该不停地拒绝他直到他放弃。他该让他滚，威胁他不许他再回来找他。  
然而他清楚眼前的年轻人没有那么容易放弃，那双清澈的眼睛正越过玫瑰丛向他投来决意追随他去到天涯海角的视线。  
也许他该消除他的记忆，也许他该杀了他？噢醒醒吧，不论哪个他都做不到。这是他亲手带大的男孩，你看他现在就连穿衣开车甚至求婚的品味都和他一样。  
最要命的是，他——有那么一点点，就那么一点点，但还是有一点点——心动了。  
这是在末日审判后（他的）世界面临的又一场危机，而他甚至不确定能不能找天使来帮忙。要是亚茨拉菲尔知道了，和他闹离婚怎么办，甚至更糟，吃醋不理他了怎么办？  
想到天使的事让他的思绪更烦乱了，不过也提醒了他重要的一点。  
“我已经结婚了！！看在你爸——我是说看在撒旦份上！！”  
“你和撒旦结婚了？”  
“什么？不！不是和撒旦！！”  
“就算这样，你也可以同时和我在一起，你是个恶魔，你可以偷情，你应该偷情！”  
“什——我不敢相信，你竟然企图诱惑我？！别想诱惑我！我是这一行的开山祖师！”  
“为什么？你不该一棵树上吊死，应该撒大网寻找更多机会——这是你教给我的。”  
“对，但是——不，不对！我和人类说让他们不守规则是为了诱惑他们，我自己不适用！我是守规矩的好恶魔！坏恶魔我是说——呃啊啊随便什么吧！”  
“嫁给我！！求你了！！”  
恶魔仰起头看着天空，向上帝也许在的云端投去绝望的视线。

————————————

“你知道吗，有额外的竞争者出现，会让人在一段关系中显得更加有魅力。”  
他万没想到天使竟然这么说。  
“你有毒吧你又读了什么鬼东西。”  
亚茨拉菲尔笑了，要不是他的笑还是和记忆中一样纯净美丽，克鲁利都要怀疑眼前的天使是其他人伪装的假货了。  
“他是你的孩子，克鲁利。你在不算短的一段时间里担当过他母亲的位置，孩子对母亲产生依恋是很常见的。”天使说，他戴着小圆眼镜看起来活像个教育学的学究，“你，我是说，我们，有责任把那孩子正确地引导出来，让他找到真正适合他的恋爱对象。”  
瘫在沙发上的恶魔深深地叹了口气，点了点头。  
天使依然平静地笑着，摘掉眼镜，缓缓靠到他身边。  
“你今天看起来格外诱人，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔调情地说着，将温暖的手指伸进克鲁利的发丛轻柔地梳着，极大地安抚了他。  
“天使……”  
这就是他的天使，他的挚爱，他的一切，这一刻克鲁利在心中起誓他永远都不会背叛他的天使。  
在这浓情似水的美妙时刻，书店的门铃煞风景地响起来。  
“别去开门，天使，和我上楼去。”  
天使却挡住他伸过来要拥抱的臂膀，兀自站起身。  
“是小沃洛克，我答应他如果你来了就叫他过来。”  
克鲁利就像世界末日来临时的大猩猩一样大张着嘴，满脸震惊，蛇瞳里好似刻了一万个大写的“你在逗我？”  
他不想背叛天使，却被天使背叛。  
这世界是怎么了！！  
“你的男孩是个成年人了，亲爱的。我们该和他开诚布公地谈一谈。”亚茨拉菲尔说，然后不知怎的脸颊开始发红，“也可以用成年人的方式引导他，你知道。”  
“什么成年人的方式？你想让他观摩咱俩上床？”  
“不是。”亚茨拉菲尔否定了他，脸却更红了，“我想咱们可以3——”  
“不——！！不要说那个词！！天使！！看在上帝梅塔特林米迦勒加百列乌列尔圣多芬和几万天使的份上！那个词不该从你的嘴里——！！”  
“——P。”  
恶魔仰起头望着书店的穹顶，向也许窥视着他们的上帝所在，再一度投去绝望的视线。


End file.
